Different yet the Same
by Leilas
Summary: Ash, Pokemon Master for 5 years disappeared. Three years later, a young man who, every one believed to be dead turned up at pallet down with pikachu on Ash'a birthday, with two things on his mind. Destroy Team Rocket and May. AshxMay
1. Proluge

Different yet the same

Summary: Ash, Pokemon Master for 5 years disappeared. Three years later, a young man who, every one believed to be dead turned up at pallet down with pikachu on Ash'a birthday, with two things on his mind. Destroy Team Rocket and May. AshxMay (B/W: I don't really know when's Ash's birthday... so I'm gonna make it January 1 just to make it special)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! However... there is a few new pokemon that's mine!

**Proluge**

Ash Ketchum, Youngest Pokemon Master, disappeared the same day he confest his undenieing love to one of his traveling partners, May (HC: Don't know May's last name, you know... Max's sis) leaving the poor girl heart brokened. People all over the word went searching for him, but found no evidence of him being alive. Team Rocket has brought fear to every one's lives now the only man they fear is dead (or so they believed). Peacefulness can never be fulfill... or could they?

TBC...

Well... what do you think? Intersting? R&R please!


	2. Satoshi

Different yet the same

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! However... there is a few new pokemon that's mine!

Ch.1 Satoshi

A man, barely adult, with a pikachu on his shoulder, walk to the door step of the Ketchum family. He had night black hair that's a few inches (about 4-5 inches) below his shoulder blade tied in a small pony tail. His eyes were no longer it's original color or normal color (I mainly did this because I forgot what his eye colors are), his right eye's silver while the left with gold. But if you closely, you could see abit of amythest in the right eye and dark/blood red in the left eye. He's wearing a black sweatshirt that could have shown his muscles if he didn't wear a black overcoat that reaches the ankles, a sunglass hanging on the coat, a black hat on his head, a black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves and black boots (all black). The pikachu just sat on his shoulder analyses the house as if it's (pikachu) a monitor.

"Well... this is it pikachu... let's see if they still remembers us" the man smile at the yellow mouse like pokemon. He knocked the door. After a while came a shaking female's voice. "W-who is t-there?" She stuttered, the man just shook his head.

"Let me in... I mean you no harm... this IS the Ketchum resident... right?" the man asked. A pair of brown eyes peeked out of the door. The door opened with Gary, May, Max, Misty, Brock, Prof. Oaks, Delia and a few other friends, prepared to fight the man if needed. Delia nodded a yes at the man's qustion.

"Who are you?" Gary asked, you could hear the warning tone in him. The man smiled and answered.

"Satoshi... Satoshi Ketchum..." the whole room gasped. Satoshi grinned.

"De-Delia... do you know who is him?" Prof. Oaks asked. Mrs. Ketchum shook her head no. Satoshi grinned even wider.

"I'm surprise that you don't remember me... it's sad... isn't it... Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the mouse pokemon nodded and the whole room burst into tears, realized who the man was.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Delia cry into her son's arms who hugged her in return. After about a hour of welcoming and story... May came up to him... and... slapped him.

"YOU HAD ME HEART BROKEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" she screamed before running upstairs and lock the door. Satoshi sigh as others watched what he's gonna do next... to their surprise, he disappeared and reappeared into the room. -BAMN!- was heard... the others quickly went up to see what happend... they opened the door... to see...

TBC... sorry it took me that long to update ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	3. Tigabethian

**Different Yet The Same**

Disclaimer: the Poke peeps are not mine but I own the original pokemons...

* * *

Ch.2 Tigabethian

-BAMN!- was heard... the others quickly went up to see what happend... they opened the door... to see...

A white silvery pokemon (that looks like a liger or a tigon... you know... a cross between a lion and a tiger!) with mane like silvery flame surrounds it's face covering the mounth and top of the head, also around the legs. It has black strips like tigers with long skinny tail... that is... skinny till the end, where it's furry with silver flame. Two pointy ears with the right one pierced and the same color eyes as Satoshi. With it's tail wagging behind it, it uses it's paws/claws to nurse the big, round, red bump on it's head. Which... is pretty weird... for such a big pokemon (come on! it's height is 8 ft. and 4 in.! well... at least to me... I'm only 5ft. 2! and I just realized... such a big pokemon is impossible to be fitted into the room so let's just say that the room is is somewhere around 9ft. kk?). The humans all stared at the pokemon while pikachu shook it's head... in amusment.

"Pika pi! Pika! Pikachu pika?" Translation: Satoshi! sheesh! what happend? Pikachu asked with a slight smirk on it's face.

"Teh! Tegabeth beth-eeeee-um!" Translation: Arg! shut up, you do not need to know! the pokemon (Satoshi) snapped at the smirking pikachu (if only the humans could see it... they would think that Pikachu's possessed)

"May... explained... one second, Ash's in your room, the next this strange, huge Liger/Tigon like pokemon's here with a huge red bump on it's head..." Max asked, eyeing his sister who just stood there, surprised. Suddently, the window broke and another strange (or is it?) pokemon appeared. When the humans got a closer look at the pokemon, it was Mewtwo.

"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tega teh! Tegabeth-eeeeeeeeeee!" Translation: Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Mewtwo! why are you here? the pokemon yelled out in surprise. Pikachu rolled his eyes when he saw the astronished look on the humans' faces.

"Tigabethian Pronounciation: Teh-ga-beth-**_ee_**-**_un_**, I've see you have yet to master the human language in this form..." then Mewtwo done something that shocked the humans... he chuckled... then laughed... so hard that his was rolling on the floor (okay... I'm exadurating... bit)

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tigabethian growled, ready to pounce on Mewtwo if not for the fact that the humans are demanding answers.

"Mewtwo! What's going on here?" Misty demanded, pointing a accusing finger at the legendary pokemon.

"Ah... So Satoshi didn't explained that to you guys... damn... sometime I swear that you, Tigabethian, is the king of evilness... evil... stupid, evil, idiot, moron, demonic (you get the point)" Mewtwo muttered under his breath.. At this point, eyes are popping out the human's socket, Pikachu was snickering (pokemon style) while Tigabethian's start getting angerier and angerier by each second, growling, he started to speak... semi human...

"SHUT TEH! (I'm sure you already guessed but oh well) SHUT UP! I GA-EAR THA' I WILL KI-BETH YOU ME-TIGA! I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU MEWTWO!" it growled out. Mewtwo stared at the poor pokemon before burst into another fit of laughters, this time joined by pikachu. The humans... will remain shock for a little while so let's just ignore them... for now.

"Well, gotta admitt, you've gotten better..." pikachu choked out, in human language before going back to laughing. Tigabethian growled, eyes glowing blood red before it calmed down... pikachu and Mewtwo stopped laughing instantly, feeling the eerily silence and killer intent surronding the large pokemon.

"W-what's going on here?" May stuttered, very scare. There, on one side of the room, a gigantic pokemon name Tigabethian was eerily calm and silent with almost visable killer intent. On the other side of the room was a very very nervous/scare pikachu who's standing there simply twitching and the legendary pokemon that she heard alot about, sweating like little rivers in nervousness. Tigabethian sigh before turning to the humans and start speaking... in perfect human language, surprising the other two pokemon in the room..

"I am Tigabethian... a legendary pokemon... I'm also Satoshi Ketchum-" before Tigabethian could finish speaking, two people hopped into the room, wearing black hat, black pants and a black shit with the simbol 'R' in bright red in the middle.

"TEAM ROCKET!"

* * *

TBC... sorry this is short and that it took me that long to update but I'm having trouble in school... and yeah... sigh I'm doing better though... I promise I will make the next chapter much longer... Review plz! U 


	4. Notice

I apologize to those who are waiting for me to update the stories but I don't have much interest for Pokemon anymore thus I hope you will forgive me as I put this fic on hiatus or maybe even adoption. If any of you would be interested then just pm me. I thank each and everyone of you that have taken time to read and review this story. Ja ne.


End file.
